<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Takes Two to Talk by ArtisticRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597977">It Takes Two to Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRose/pseuds/ArtisticRose'>ArtisticRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginning of Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRose/pseuds/ArtisticRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whisper and Tangle have a heart to heart after the Zombot virus epidemic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tangle the Lemur/Whisper the Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Takes Two to Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by my friend on Tumblr and I. You can find her Tumblr here.<br/>https://mysuperlaserpiss.tumblr.com/ (You have to copy and paste the link)<br/>I wrote Whisper and She wrote Tangle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been two weeks since Tails finally managed to find the cure for the horrible virus that cursed everyone across the world. Eggman sadly managed to escape amongst the rejoicing and it wouldn't be the last time he would be seen. Everyone seemed to be recovering well, even Sonic who up until recently went days without sleep. Everything seemed to be okay for everyone, except one person it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangle has always been a bright and energetic character in her town. It wasn't uncommon to see the lemur bounce to and fore with her tail, seeking adventure in a quiet place. Tangle parted ways with Sonic and friends to help repair her home. What was a boring and quiet place, was now a place of peace and reflection. A part of her now appreciates it, but still it didn't feel right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold, metal scraping, red hot rage and feral growls. All the sensations stuck in Tangle's mind. She hates it. Why can't she shake this off? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangle decided to push her thoughts away from this subject once more. She gets up from the bench without her usually buoyancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then felt a hand touch her shoulder. “Tangle?” A soft voice called out too. “Are you okay?” It was Whisper, one of Tangle’s good friends. “ You don’t seem to be as cheery as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangle felt herself freeze. Had people really noticed her behavior, or maybe it was because her dear friend Whisper was observant? She supposed to be the cheery and optimistic one! Tangle looked away from Whisper, mainly not to see her face when she spoke her boldfaced lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope! Everything is fine, repairing the town takes a lot of energy, ya' know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whisper gave her friend a long stern look beyond her closed eyes. There was an awkward silence before she finally spoke. “ Why don’t you take a break? You can join me on my walk. I’m still searching for any hidden enemies.” Whisper was always cautious. She rather be so then lose any more friends. Better to be a little paranoid than too comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two headed out of town into the lush forest, no trace of the Zombot virus that wreaked havoc on plants and animals. Tangle felt the urge to swing on the tree limbs at break-neck speed. Maybe she would feel like her old self again, but of course Whisper would disapprove of Tangle running ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they arrived at a cliff side that overlooked the town that was close by. Whisper sat down, placing her Wispon besides her before tapping the spot to her other side for Tangle to sit. “Come look with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangle plopped down next to her dear friend. A wave of exhaustion hit Tangle, she really didn't want to admit how worn down she truly felt. There was a short pause, allowing Tangle to absorb the bright and colorful world they managed to save.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Whispered asked. “ Since…you know.” Whisper was nervous herself to ask and be reminded of how she saw Tangle sacrifice herself for them. “That was really reckless of you, ya know.” She scolded as she covered her face with her mask to hide any tears that might have come down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was. The question Tangle dreaded. Whisper's words hurt more than getting infected. Tangle looked over to the wolf. It all clicks. Tangle broke the unspoken trust they made, that night when Whisper finally opened up about her reclusive nature. She couldn't afford to lose another friend, and that realization broke the dam that Tangle has been holding back. Her voice was nonexistent. Suddenly her vision was blurred by tears, she couldn't stop herself from blindly grabbing Whisper in a form of physical comfort, despite how Whisper valued her personal space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whisper was taken aback from the sudden contact, but she didn’t mind this time. She missed her friend dearly and she didn’t want to let the other get into trouble again. Whisper slowly raised her hands to wrap them around the lemur. “I was…. So… scared”, Whisper stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangle continued sobbing into Whisper's soft fur. The emotions coursing through her were unbearable. A few minutes passed and Tangle ran out of tears. They stayed in that embrace, as if scared of letting go. "You were right. I was reckless...again." Tangle took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I wanted to save you, but I only hurt you. I still feel cold Whisper, I can still hear the screams and feel the pain. while I was th-that...monster. Why won't any of it go away? It's over!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whisper removed her mask so she could wipe away her own tears. Looking up at Tangle she thought of what she should say. Whisper had no answer for why the other was still feeling the way she was other than one possible thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Perhaps… it's fear? Or trauma. I'm sorry I wish I knew." Whisper then took a hold of Tangle's hand and held it firmly as if she didn't want to take the chance of having the other taken away from her again. " What was in your mind as you were in that state?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangle tightened her grip when she felt her chest tighten from panic, "...everything was pitch black and loud...I tried to cling onto anything I recognized in my mind to escape it. Sometimes I would get images as if my life was truly flashing before my eyes." Tangle took a moment to steady herself again. "I saw Jewel, the town, Sonic and...and you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whisper bit her bottom lip as she heard her friend describe it. It sounded like a living nightmare. A nightmare she was somewhat familiar with when she had to overcome the death of the only family she had known. "... You… you thought of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was only brief flashes of you,,,seeing you gave me a brief moment of clarity -of who I was and what was happening, only for the images to be stolen from me as soon as I saw it...Somehow you appeared, over and over." Tangle let out a dry chuckle. "It sounds lame, but that's what I remembered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispered felt touched by those words. That in a moment of disarray and panic, she was the one on her friend's mind. " I would imagine you think of Sonic most. Since you always seemed to admire him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangle cheeked heated a bit, "Yeah- well- admiring is… not the same as caring." For the last two weeks she felt paranoid and numb, but when Whisper appeared into town Tangle had a sense of safety from her silent presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispered thought about it for a moment." I suppose it is different. I've never been one to understand how others perceive certain emotions other than my own. But, it… it makes me feel… happy… that you care about me. I think I… I know I care about you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf looked down at her gloved hands that fiddle with each other. " When you got turned that night I felt like a part of me was taken away again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangle straightens her posture and looks at Whisper with a new found conviction,"I want to stay by your side!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whisper's head shot up in surprise from the sudden shouting"Ssh", Whisper gently shushed  "Y- you do? You want to join my squad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed before Tangle let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, team Whisper and Tangle! We could go on so many adventures together, whadda say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whisper opened her eyes and looked into Tangle's. The idea actually sounded really pleasant to her. To have someone around again for a change. And she honestly couldn't think of anyone else better." Sounds like fun. " she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Whisper," Tangle smiled genuinely for the first time these past weeks. The pair embraced once more as the sun began to set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow is the start of a new adventure.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>